


Storms

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley isn't as alone as he thinks.





	Storms

Sometimes, Aziraphale and Crowley made love. It was something they’d been doing for longer than either of them would admit. It had started long ago, shelter against dark nights and gathering storms. They told themselves it meant nothing. Aziraphale pretended he was only offering comfort. Crowley pretended it was an act of temptation. Both of them were wrong.

The world hadn’t ended. Crowley left London, claiming he needed some fresh air. He stood on a bare stretch of rocky beach somewhere in northern Scotland, watching a storm rolling in, the waves rising up, roaring as they crashed. He could walk into the waves, let himself be dragged out to sea. He wouldn’t die, not necessarily, but he wasn’t sure how Hell would handle his discorporation since they weren’t quite on speaking terms anymore.

He took a step towards the water, breathing in the salt, the tang of not-quite rain in the air. There was no one around for miles. No one to see him, not even God. She’d turned away from him long ago. He blinked back tears, telling himself it was only the salt stinging his unprotected eyes.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale’s voice carried, stronger than the wind and roaring waves.

Closing his eyes, Crowley turned his back to the sea, unable to resist the sound.

When he opened his eyes again he was no longer on the beach, but on the small hill overlooking it. Aziraphale stood by his side, wind whipping his clothes. Silently, Aziraphale took his hand.

Something in Crowley crumbled, like a sandcastle before the tide. Aziraphale folded him against his chest. Crowley’s chest heaved with unshed tears as the first raindrops fell.

After a few long moments Crowley raised his head and looked at Aziraphale’s face. The angel’s eyes brimmed. “After everything,” he said softly. “How could you think of leaving me?”

Crowley looked away, burning with shame. He sat down on the grass, wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face. He wasn’t worthy of Aziraphale, never had been. What did a demon have to offer an angel after all? He was fallen, unforgivable, a snake in the grass.

There was the sound of wings being unfurled. Aziraphale crouched next to him, shielding him from the rain as he had so long ago. Lightning crashed somewhere nearby.

“Go home, angel,” muttered Crowley.

“I am,” said Aziraphale. “Because I am with you.”

Crowley raised his head. Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him. Tenderly, gently. _Love_. Crowley blinked. A demon wasn’t supposed to be able to feel love.

Aziraphale tilted his forehead against Crowley’s. “Of course I love you,” he said softly.

Crowley sucked in a ragged breath. “Why?”

“Because I do. I know we’ve both been rather foolish about things, but I have loved you for a very long time.”

“You shouldn’t,” said Crowley, raising his head and looking into his eyes. “But then again, I shouldn’t love you.”

“Foolishness,” said Aziraphale fondly, smiling sadly at him.

Crowley leaned in and kissed him, heart aching with the enormity of it all.

“Please don’t leave me,” whispered Aziraphale, clutching his hand.

“I couldn’t,” promised Crowley.

They helped each other to their feet and set off, shielding one another with their wings as lightning and rain washed the land clean. Crowley took Aziraphale to the little cottage he’d purchased some centuries ago.

And they made love, as they’d done so often before. Only this time, there was no pretending, only two hearts beating in time to a rhythm all their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this came from but apparently I had some Feels. Unbeta'd so any errors are mine.


End file.
